Climate change information by local councils in England
This article, and it's associated series of articles for regions, looks at the actions local councils in England are taking in response to climate change, and in particular what information they provide for the ordinary concerned citizen. The scope of this enquiry has been limited to council websites. An initial survey was carried out during July - September 2005, with the results included in the early versions of these articles. Please note that contributors are welcome to add information at any time. This means that different parts of the articles may be up-to-date to a greater or lesser extent, but all will be at least as recent as the initial survey. Websites for all (398) councils in all (9) regions of England have been looked at during the initial survey (with the exception of less than one percent unavailable at the times of searches - see Notes on method below), though in most cases only 'postive' results (some information found) have been recorded. News 2007 *Councils can play a major role in tackling climate change, but many have failed to put appropriate strategies and action plans in to place, according to a new report by the Local Government Association Independent Climate Change Commission, December 5 Friends of the Earth, December 5 2007 *Local Government Association announces the launch of an Independent Climate Change Commission. March 12LGA Monitoring change Results of the initial survey could be compared with results from a similar comprehensive and systematic survey in about a year's time to give a broad indication of how the overall picture is changing. The Overall picture (as at July - September 2005). Of the 385 websites for the 389 local councils in England, 99 (26%, or about one in four) are listed as having some information which ordinary concerned citizens might easily find. The best examples provide several interconnected web pages of information with further references. Some have developed strategies and action plans to address climate change, and show evidence of inclusive and partnership approaches. According to Worthing Borough Council the government has challenged all local authorities across the UK to develop climate change strategies. The 'Manchester is my Planet' campaign is an example of a high profile, even if time limited, campaign. If there are references to regional initiatives these may not always be well signposted to enable ordinary concerned citizens to easily find information which may be of use to them. It may not always be very easy to tell how up-to-date the information provided by councils is, what actions are current, and how ordinary concerned citizens and community groups can get involved, or do their bit. If local councils or their strategic partners are in receipt of grants to promote action on climate change, it would not seem unreasonable to expect information of reasonable quality (clear, basic, up-to-date details with good links to further information) on appropriate council websites. If information, on climate change, or any other aspect of local sustainability, is presented as only being of interest to 'professionals', councils may be missing out on getting credit from their electorates for the work they are actually doing. Climate change information by local councils by region Check on the information for your region *Climate change information by local councils in Greater London *Climate change information by local councils in the South East *Climate change information by local councils in South West England *Climate change information by local councils in the West Midlands *Climate change information by local councils in the East Midlands *Climate change information by local councils in the East of England *Climate change information by local councils in Yorkshire and the Humber *Climate change information by local councils in North West England *Climate change information by local councils in North East England Notes on method Related topics *Low carbon communities UK References *Local councils *Directgov England category:England Category:Climate change